Things Change
by Lily Story
Summary: Astrid Hofferson use to have it all. She was athletic, and had a soccer scholarship in college. But things change when you end up in a wheelchair.


_**Things Change**_

_**Summary: Astrid Hofferson use to have it all. She was athletic, and had a soccer scholarship in college. But things change when you end up in a wheelchair. **_

_**A/N: Thanks jack-frostitutes for letting me run away with this, and thank you to the anon for requesting it to her! It's really a great idea, and one of my favorite AU's. **_

_**Chapter One**_

College was supposed to be good to her.

She was supposed to go all four years with her scholarship playing soccer, and eventually make it big.

She never thought she would end up... Here.. In a hospital bed without feeling in her legs.

How? She can't remember. She's just waking up, taking in the sight of all the white. The white ceiling, the white walls, white bed sheets, white _everything. _

Her first thought was that she was dead. Why else would everything be so clean and white? Then she heard the beeping, and saw the person sitting in a chair next to the bed, his eyes focused on his computer screen.

How could Hiccup being focusing on his computer when his girlfriend is in a hospital bed? Shouldn't he be worrying, or at least taking her out of here?

She tried to sit up, getting his attention.

His eyes widened, and she heard the sound of him slamming his computer closed before he was leaning forward, gently helping her sit up, and adjusting her pillows behind her "You're awake."

Astrid looked at him. She nodded slowly. Had she not been awake? That would explain the computer, and the bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted. Her eyebrows furrowed "How long was I out?"

Hiccup pulled his chair closer to the bed, grabbing her hand closest to him and running his thumb over her knuckles "Three weeks? It's been the hardest three weeks of my life. Do you need anything?"

Three weeks? She's been out for _three weeks _and Hiccup was by her side the whole time? She wouldn't be surprised. She did the same for him when he lost his foot. She refused to leave his bedside, never knowing when he was going to wake up.

She forced a smile "At least you know what I had to go through when you were in the hospital." Hiccup gave her a smile. It didn't reach his eyes like she remembers. He must be really tired "Can I have some water? My throat is really dry."

"Yeah. Yes, of course."

Hiccup stood up and moved across the room faster than Astrid's ever seen him move. Of course he was moving fast. She was in the hospital, just waking up from a three week long coma. He wants to make sure she's as comfortable as possible.

Hiccup is almost too good to her.

"I feel like I haven't talked in three_ years_." she said, taking the cup Hiccup was holding out to her.

He gave her another smile, sitting back down and setting her now empty cup on the table next to him "It's _felt _like three years."

She dropped her hands to her lap and frowned. Right. That was the first thing she had noticed. She wanted to move her legs, but couldn't. She can't feel them. Astrid tilted her head to the side, poking at her knees "Why... Why can't I feel my legs?"

Hiccup leaned on the bed, reaching out for her hand again. He didn't want to have to be the one to tell her this. She had already gone through so much, why did her ability to walk have to be taken from her? It's not fair to her.

"You..." he took a deep breath, trying to find the right way to tell her "You had just gotten to school, and I guess you were walking towards the building? I wasn't there, so I'm not sure what you were doing. Anyways, they said that you walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone was on the same level as you just waiting, and you happened to be the victim."

Hiccup was beating around the bush. She could tell by his rambling. She didn't want to know the details, or where or how, she just wants to know _why _she can't feel her legs. That's all she cares about "Just... Wait, okay... So, some guy was just waiting for some helpless girl to walk through the parking garage? I'm _not _helpless, Hiccup!"

He shook his head "No, Astrid, you aren't. I never said you were. I'm just saying that someone was waiting in the parking garage for _someone. _Foul play hasn't been ruled out yet, because it _is _a possibility that.. That they could have been waiting for you."

Astrid frowned, pulling her hand away from him. Foul play? Do people really think that foul play could be involved? Does someone hate her _that _much they would try to.. To what? Kill her?

"He shot you, Astrid."

Her eyes widened. So someone was actually trying to kill her?! _Why _would anyone do that to her? Had she been _that _cruel to people in her past that karma is finally coming to bite her in the ass? She shook her head "I... What? I was _shot_? For..." Astrid felt like she couldn't breathe "Where? It must have been pretty serious to put me in a _coma."_

Astrid pulled on his hand, motioning for him to sit next to her on the bed. She could use his comfort more than anything while he finishes explaining things to her. He climbed onto the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and pulling her towards him. She couldn't even curl up into him. She can't feel her legs, she can't move them.

_Wow. This really sucks. _

"It was in your back." he gently pushed her forward, and she listened. He ran a hand down her back, circling the spot where the bullet had hit "Right here. Usually, it wouldn't cause a coma. But, you lost _a lot _of blood. No one – you can lean back now – no one was around when it happened. You were there for... A while. I don't know how long, and I don't really want to know. Someone was leaving school and found you laying there. They called 911, and you... You were barely breathing, from what they told me."

Astrid tightened her hold that she had on Hiccup. She lost a lot of blood. She _knows _that a shot to the back wouldn't put you in a coma. She lost _that _much blood that she ended up in one. She was barely breathing? She was that close to death? Karma was really out to get her that day.

"Gods, Astrid, I don't know what I would have done if someone had found you a few minutes later. I'm just... Just so glad that you're going to be okay. You're alive, and that's all I care about."

She nodded, processing everything he told her. She was scared, and that's something Astrid Hofferson has never been before. She's scared to be alone in her own house, scared to be outside by herself, or go anywhere alone. Astrid is positive that Hiccup will be there for her, but she can't have him throwing his life away just because she's _scared. _

"But... I don't understand. That doesn't – why cant I feel my legs?"

Hiccup let out a sigh, leaning his head back. Astrid looked up at him. She swears it looks like he's going to cry. Why would he cry? This can't be that serious, can it? He just has to check her out, take her home, and protect her. Everything would be okay! He looked back down at her, this sad, exhausted look to him "Hiccup?"

"The bullet... It hit your spinal column T10? Something like that. You're paralyzed from the waist down.."

Astrid looked away from his face. That's... She's paralyzed? She won't be able to play soccer. Won't that cost her her scholarship? Hiccup was saying something else to her about it, but she couldn't bring herself to listen. She doesn't want to know anymore about this than she already does.

Before she could even process the fact that she was crying, Hiccup was wiping tears that had already started to fall off her face "Astrid... Please don't cry."

One thing Hiccup hated most in the world, was seeing Astrid cry. She was always so strong, and it took a lot to actually make her cry. He wishes he didn't have to see this. He wishes she didn't have to go through this.

_Why _her? What did Astrid ever to do deserve losing her ability to walk?

"How... How is this ever going to be okay? I'm never going to be able to walk again, Hiccup! I can't play soccer anymore. I can't run. _I can't walk. _How am I ever going to get over this?!"

Hiccup pulled her closer, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. He knows how she feels about being seen _crying_. He ran his fingers through her hair, not knowing what to say to make this better for her. _Nothing _could make this better for her, and that's something that hurts him. He can't take away Astrid's pain.

"Astrid.. There is absolutely nothing I can say right now to make you feel better." he felt bad. He really did. He had always been able to make Astrid feel better, no matter what the problem was "I'm here for you, Astrid. All day, everyday. Four in the morning, or midnight, I don't care. I'll help you get through this. _I love you._"

Astrid used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. Hiccup was always too good to her. She couldn't walk anymore, and he was staying. He was willing to stay by her side, and she loves him for that. She loves him for everything he's ever done for her. He's willing to stay up late to help her, lost sleep for her, and... She doesn't want him to do that. But she knows that no matter what she tells him, he's going to go against her and do it anyways.

"I love you, too, Hiccup. Thank you. Thank you so much for staying here."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling when he looked down at her face "Of course I'm staying, milady."

**XXXXX**

Astrid took a deep breath.

She's finally out of the hospital, and it's her first official day in a wheelchair. It's uncomfortable, and she's not sure what she's doing. She's never been in one ever in her life. How is she supposed to just know what to do?

It's dumb, really. This whole thing.

She doesn't want to be in this wheelchair.

Hiccup walked up behind her, resting his hands on the handles of the wheelchair. He tried to push her towards the doors, but she gripped the wheels to stop him. She could hear him sigh before he tried again "Astrid, let go of the wheels."

She glared at him over her shoulder "I can do it myself. I don't need you to push me around."

He only shook his head, walking around to kneel in front of her. Kneel. He's going to have to do that anytime he wants to have a serious conversation with her now. All because she's stuck in this stupid chair.

"Just let me help you to the car. I'll let you wheel yourself around anywhere else we go, just let me help you right now."

"No. I can do it _myself._"

Of course she wanted his help. She would never ask for it though. He has to see that she can do it herself. It may be her first time ever in a wheelchair, but she can do it. She can wheel herself out to the _car. _She can go five minutes without his help.

"Astrid -"

"Hiccup. Just... Just let me, okay?"

He could tell by her voice how desperate he was. He doesn't know if she was intending on it or not, but she sounded it. He couldn't deny her when she sounded that desperate to do it. He sighed, giving her a smile before leaning forward and kissing her "Okay." he stood up, standing next to her chair as they started walking "But I'm right here if your arms get tired."

Astrid snorted "Me? Get tired? I have enough muscle not to get exhausted just by wheeling myself around, Hiccup. I have more muscle than you, you know."

An Astrid-ish joke. That works. She's slowly acting herself. He's already seen her smile, and that's something he's been waiting for since the minute she woke up.

"Yeah, yeah, Astrid. This is just going to give you more arm muscle." she smiled up at him as he held the door open for her "Because you _need_ more."

She laughed when she went by. She's not sure where he parked, but she didn't really care. She needed to learn how to wheel this thing around. She sighed, waiting for Hiccup to walk back over to her.

Astrid tilted her head when a thought struck her. Did Hiccup tell anyone what happened? Does Ruff know? His parents? Her parents?

"Hey Hiccup?"

He walked back next to her, glancing down at her "Yes, milady?"

She stared straight forward, not wanting to look around and possibly run into something, or run off the curb. She chewed on her lip. She's not sure if she wants to know who all knows. Surely he told Ruff. That's her best friend!

"Who all knows about... This?"

Hiccup looked down at her with a frown. He hadn't told many people, really. He knew that Astrid wouldn't have wanted him to tell anyone. Ruff, yes, her parents? No.

"Ruff. I told her, and I'm sure she told Fish. That's it."

Astrid nodded, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She felt more relieved than she would like to admit. Her best friend is the only one who needs to know for now. Her parents... Her parents don't need to know anytime soon. It's not like they were really involved in her life, anyways, right?

"Thank you... For not telling anyone."

The two made it to the car, and he gave her a smile "Of course. I knew you wouldn't have wanted me to."

Astrid wheeled herself closer to the car. She knows that she's going to need help getting in _and _out. She was going to have to ask for help no matter what, wasn't she? She might be able to wheel herself all over the place, but she won't be able to get in and out of the car.

Oh Gods. The stairs in her and Hiccup's house? How was _that _going to work?

"Can you help me into the car?"

She asked, her voice softer than she liked.

Hiccup doesn't mind helping her. Ever. He was willing to spend as much time with her as needed until she was use to being in a wheelchair. He, of all the people in Astrid's life, knows better than most that it can be hard having to adjust to something knew.

Having lost his foot and all.

He opened the car door for her, giving her a smile "I don't mind helping you at all, milady."


End file.
